


Kawaii desu HS ch. 8

by Rainbowc00kehz21



Category: LOZ - Fandom, Mixed - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-10-23 03:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10711047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowc00kehz21/pseuds/Rainbowc00kehz21





	1. Kawaii Desu HS ch 8

Hte bong rong, evry1 run like a sanic 2 class so dat thy wooud nat bee late. 

Howeva wen we whet 2 math a new teach wuz there. 

She was a blad lady with black fingernails, slate colored toenails, a white arm band on wat I think wuz a russan uniform, she had dark gray lipstick and no nose, and red eye contacts and has no emotion in her voice, she has black cat pupils as well. And on hte white band wuz a red circle and in the middle of that, a black X symbol. 

When we cam in she was chanting this.

"Darkness, darkness, it's original and simple, darkness, darkness, it's not that complex" 

Everyone waz terrofiled, just fram her being in room wuz spooky alone, a dude even jizz his pants, and he was manly, really, really REALLY manly. 

Once she saw us she stopped chanting and spoke in her emotionless cold voice.

"Hello class, I am MRS D! And you better get that correct or else you'll become a beta test subjects for NEW SUCIENEY EXPAREMENTS!" 

 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" we all screamed like men, and we had good reason 2.  
"Spectrum, I am afraid for my life, this new teacher...she just-" 

"I know happy, I know. Just stay strong." I said unhappy.

 

"Clas, 2day we start with the study of a new magic that's been around for 1 trillion yers, it's called, the grey!" 

Everyone looked at each other. 

"The grey?" 

"What's the grey?"  
"That sounds scary" 

"Is the grey bad?"  
"Huh? The grey?" 

Everyone was confused, until I spoke.

"That magic is dangerous and unconstitutional! Why are you teaching us about that!" 

"Because there's a new kind of it! Now shut up and listen before I will take you into CONTRASION CAMPS, YOU WORMS!" 

I shut my mouth, happy's body was shaking, every part of it was shaking. 

I heuld his hand to help calm him. 

She started to talk, not caring about how people were afraid of her. 

"Long ago the grey used to be the only magic in dis world, and everything was normal, until some people that clamed to be sciencey said that the grey would change, however nobody believed them until a mix of a unicorn and a 4chaner came and showed us this..disurbing rainbow magic, he brainwashed everyone thinking that it was more powerful, the greys worried about their slow exitextsion, triled 2 gorely kill all the rainbows, until they found a secret place to expand and boy..did they expand, some with males, some with female, and both, and made the greys gone 4 good, but now we're back by hate and new and revamped, despite our past, we just want to do good, we want peace and nothing more and nothing less than what we want, after all we both still use magic after all. 

Me and happy were shocked, although nobody said anything, we knew something wuz up, and her story seemed strange and werid to us and it just didn't make a sense at all. 

Why kill hte rainbows, we did not do a thang wrong. 

"Alright class, time for you to READ!" 

She threw us all old skaney books that were big. They wer all blac wih white pages and it said on the cover on the book, "The magic, lost and unknown darkness" 

 

"WAT IZ THIS BAD FANFAC!" Someone scremed.  
The teac gave a bad look, them ran away.


	2. Kawaii desu hs ch nein

((Srry I haz binch ass skool 2 doo & othr shat, let go)) 

Soooooooooo me and happy rum to launch an had the bloods of vegetables and mixed with beer. 

"Uh...yuck.." Happy said.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" I scremd in spook. Thir waz alzo some1 with da joystick out and hit bugs lik rushon men.  
"HAIL PUDDING" he scremd. 

"Iuuuuuuuuummmmmmm." One gay in urrope said white vibrantimg. 

One othr 1 waz playin with da joystick, one was scremig TUMBLR BAD, THEY ALL WEAR DIAPERS UNLESS US 4CHANERS! 

Another took in le ded kat and has eaten it.

"Spectrum I'm scared" happy said worryingly. 

We both wet off, happy to the bathroom, I waited, he cammed with a le relaxd look on face.

"Don't worry, I washed my handz" 

"Goods." I said..

Sundunnly we both held our hands, his clean with my clean hands...

I blush like kawaii animu ppl.

"HE LOVES ME" I scremd on mah head.


End file.
